hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Xylia Cole
History Xylia was raised among a clan of traveling thieves in the outer rim worlds. The clan was very closely knit and worked together on everything, be it scam jobs to full blown heists. Xylia was always a highly talented thief, but didn't care very much for the actual prize that the heists and jobs would produce. She simply did what she did for the adrenaline rush, because it was fun for her. Despite this, she took great pride in holding onto the prizes once they were received, and would cheerfully kill any thief that would attempt to steal it back. This happened when she discovered the leader of the thieves had been slowly raiding their loot vaults and high valued prizes. She spent her seventeenth year tracking the fleeing leader before ultimately giving up and returning to the group, only to discover their murder and the rest of the vault completely raided. She spent the next three years hunting him down, a pursuit that was called off once the trail had gone entirely cold. A year later the Skulblakan invasion began. Xylia went on the run before ultimately being captured and trapped in tubes meant to create Skulblakan zombies, but this was halted just as the Skulblaka was defeated. Xylia, after being rescued, spent the next few years on break from her life of larceny, as nobody really had anything to steal, and she didn't want to steal anything that would end someone's life. In 2325, she discovered she was one of the much discussed Skulblakan Humans, humans with Skulblakan powers due to the merging of planes. Her ability allowed her manipulate and control her own molecular structure to her will, which she used for disguises. She was later discovered and brought to a secret prison for such beings, where she was actually treated very well by her captors, who supplied her with all of her possible needs, and she even made friends with fellow prisoners Aednat Callaghan and Axel Gustafsson. Personality and Traits Xylia was described by Morrigan Sigurdson as "An Aurora Ferran that trained in stealing, waitressing, and stripping." She isn't very inhibited by feelings about sexuality and culture, only willing to do what it takes to get the job done. Xylia is perfectly ok with using her appearance and body to get what she needs or wants, but when not trying to get something, she is normally rather reserved, personally. She is very kind and caring, and is more than willing to jump into danger's path to help someone she cares for. She also has a strangely high sense of honor, considering she is a thief, and believes highly in honoring contracts and agreements to their fullest. Xylia's molecular self-control allows her to reshape her body in any way she so desires, though she primarily uses it for disguising herself, being rather content with her normal shape. She can also phase through walls with this ability, which gives her a supreme edge in stealing high valued objects. Gallery Xylia2.jpg Xylia3.jpg Xylia4.jpg Xylia5.jpg Xylia6.jpg Xylia7.jpg Xylia8.jpg Xylia9.jpg Xylia10.jpg Xylia11.jpg Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids